As is traditionally known in the art, syringes are used to administer fluid to a body. At times, syringes may remain connected to a patient as fluid is slowly administered to the patient's body. Common solutions to maintain the connection include attaching the syringe to a bedside post using tape or placing the syringe on already existing medical equipment. However, such methods may result in the syringe not being adequately secured, or the syringe not being oriented in an appropriate manner for the fluid to be slowly administered to the patient through a line or tube to the patient.
The drainage bags used in administering fluids to patients may be held by a hanger. Such hangers may also include a structure to which the syringe is affixed to. However, the hooks and holders that are traditionally used in such hangers provide little restraint against movement of a small structure, such as the syringe. Such movement may also deletriously affect the movement of the fluid from the syringe to the patient. Moreover, the pre-existing hooks and hangers that are primarily used for supporting bags are generally inconvenient to use given that a syringe is much smaller in construction than the drainage bags.